The invention relates to an axial piston machine having an adjustment device and a return device for re-establishing a position of a pivoting cradle.
In returning systems, the position is detected and fed back to the control device frequently in a manner decoupled from the adjustment device for adjusting a tilt of a pivoting cradle in an adjustable axial piston machine. Mostly linear adjustment and feedback members are used for this.
The object of the invention is to create an axial piston machine having a compact adjustment system and integrated return.